Thinking of You
by Ywoolly
Summary: Songfic da música da Katy Perry. Draco/Ginny.


**Thinking Of You**

"_-Você tem escolha! Todos nós temos! – ela bradou.__  
_

_-Não! Eu sou a única pessoa que não tenho escolhas! – ele falou num tom baixo e amargurado.  
_

_A garota, _a garota dele, _se aproximou e tocou seu rosto com os dedos macios e finos, com unhas pintadas de vermelho. Ela acariciou a pele pálida e fria dele._

_-Draco, você não precisa. Fuja, eu juro por nosso amor que te encontrarei – os olhos delas clamavam que ele a ouvisse. – Vá para a Nova Zelândia, Alaska, Brasil! Qualquer lugar que seja longe daqui. Por favor – ela o encarou.__Com relutância ele pegou a mão dela e afastou de seu rosto.  
_

_-Entenda: eu não posso._

_Os olhos verdes de Ginny olharam mais uma vez para os cinzas de Draco e então ela se virou para a saída. Ao chegar à porta, baixou a cabeça e sua voz saiu embargada._

_-Você nunca amou. Se realmente me amasse e tudo que construímos, estaria fugindo para que pudéssemos ficar juntos. Adeus, Draco._

_Ela se foi e ele ficou parado por vários minutos pensando nas palavras dela. Se ela soubesse que por amá-la é que ele não podia fugir. Se ela soubesse que Voldemort descobriu o amor deles. Se ela soubesse que tudo que ele fizer de agora em diante é simplesmente para protegê-la, talvez ela compreendesse o quanto ele a ama."_

Ginny acordou no meio da noite. Uma dor lancinante no peito e várias lágrimas brotando dos olhos. Ela não sabia a razão para tal coisa, mas sabia temia que fosse o que sua alma gritava a plenos pulmões. Harry acordou para ampará-la. Ela, no entanto, tranqüilizou-o e disse que somente precisava de um banho para se acalmar.

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

A água caía em sua cabeça pesadamente. Talvez se ela caísse mais forte apagasse o pesadelo que tivera. Ou melhor: a _lembrança_ em forma de pesadelo que tivera. O dia do fim de sua vida, do fim de sua felicidade, de seu amor.

Ginny morava com Harry há seis meses. A guerra contra Voldemort e seus seguidores não tinha uma previsão para acabar, então ele pediu que ela fosse morar com ele. Quando terminasse a guerra eles poderiam se casar, construir a família deles e se amarem por toda a vida.

Ah, Harry! Se ele soubesse que ela nunca iria ser feliz ao lado dele. Ela havia experimentado o amor e agora nada mais conseguia ser tão forte. Harry era o substituto, o segundo. Se ele soubesse que tal amor ainda estava entranhado nela como o sangue que corria por suas veias, que penetrava seu coração e se renovava junto com tal sentimento. Ela jamais conseguiria se livrar de tal sentimento.

"_-Diga-me novamente como viemos para aqui – ele pediu._

_-Bem, você me agarrou no meio de um corredor escuro e depois eu já não lembro exatamente das coisas – ela respondeu sorrindo._

_Ginny e Draco estavam deitados na cama de um miserável motel trouxa no subúrbio de Londres. Era em lugares assim que eles se encontravam sempre. Ele queria poder dar o melhor para ela sempre, mas sua condição de Comensal da Morte não o permitia nada melhor._

_Ele tocou a face rosada dela, acariciando-a._

_-Você é tão bela. A grifinória mais bela de todas. A mulher mais bela de todas._

_Ela sorriu._

_-Pare de tentar me iludir, Malfoy._

_-Bem, se você não acredita, com certeza há outras que acreditarão – ele fez-se de indiferente._

_-Não! – ela falou um oitavo mais alto que antes. – Sou a única._

_-A única que ocupa meu coração. Para sempre – ele a beijou carinhosa e apaixonadamente._

_Os beijos começaram a ficar mais quentes e eles se permitiram perder um no outro."_

**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**

Uma lágrima rolou de seu olho castanho. Droga! Ela não poderia chorar de novo. Chorar nunca fora de seu feitio. Ela sempre foi forte e chorara poucas vezes durante a vida. A maior parte delas por causa de Draco. Seria agora também por causa dele?

Ela molhou o rosto e balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Ela teria que esquecê-lo de uma forma ou de outra. Ele preferiu abandonar o amor deles para lutar uma guerra inútil.

Ginny saiu do banho e vestiu seu roupão. Voltou para o quarto e encontrou a figura adormecida de Harry. Suspirou. Eles eram tão diferentes. Não só fisicamente, mas emocional e mentalmente. Harry era doce, gentil, simpático, companheiro e um herói. Draco era amargo, grosseiro, antipático, sozinho e um vilão.

Ela jamais esqueceria o dia que ele a deixou. Ela de alguma forma conseguiu encontrar Harry na casa de Ron e Mione; de alguma forma sabia que tinha que seguir em frente. Harry não lhe perguntou o porque dela estar devastada, apenas a acolheu e ajudou-a. Dois meses depois eles estavam novamente envolvidos. Um mês depois ela estava morando definitivamente com ele. Mas por mais que fingisse felicidade ao lado dele, ela nunca mais seria feliz. Ela tivera o melhor para seu coração, encontrara sua alma gêmea. Tanto seu coração quanto sua alma não estavam satisfeitos com a troca de um melhor para um segundo melhor. Sofriam, e ela também sofria. Mas ela precisava esquecer e simplesmente tocar sua vida.

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**

-Querida, venha se deitar.

E ela foi. Harry a abraçou e começou a beijar-lhe o ombro. Sutilmente tirou o roupão dela e minutos depois ele estava em cima dela. Os lábios dele beijavam-lhe, as mãos tocavam-lhe causando arrepios e os olhos a olhavam de forma terna e apaixonada. Entretanto, eram outros lábios, mãos e olhos que sua mente projetava dentro de sua cabeça.

Harry a penetrou e fechou os olhos como sempre fazia. Draco fazia o contrário. Ele ficava vigiando todas as expressões que passavam pelo rosto dela. Ao pensar nele, outra onda de desespero invadiu-a. Ela virou o rosto e grossas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto indo se perder no travesseiro.

"_-Draco._

_-Diga._

_-Eu quero mais. Quero mais de você dentro de mim. Quero sentir mais amor._

_-Não precisa pedir duas vezes._

_Draco a amou como sempre: de forma dominadora, avassaladora, passional e amorosa. Ela se esforçou para não fechar os olhos e poder olhar as expressões dele. E conseguiu. Ela tinha certeza que jamais as esqueceria."_

E não esquecera. Era por isso que não podia abrir os olhos quando transava com Harry. Caso abrisse sua boca lhe trairia e o nome do loiro sairia por seus lábios.

Mas que droga! Pensar nele era algo que ela se obrigava a não fazer. Porque essa noite estava tão difícil não pensar? Porque tantas lembranças dolorosas a estavam assombrando.

Harry pendeu para o lado e ela rapidamente virou-se de costas para ele.

-Gostou?

Ela não respondeu. Fingiu estar dormindo até que finalmente conseguira adormecer.

**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**

Ela adormecera... e acordara novamente. Era quase manhã. O sol despontava no horizonte. A vantagem de morar no campo: podia-se ter nasceres e pores-do-sol perfeitos.

"_Ela e Draco estavam em alguma estação de metrô esperando pelo próximo trem. Ela havia saído do estágio no Ministério para que eles pudessem ir para mais um motel de subúrbio. Ele se virou e olhou para a mulher ao seu lado._

_-Sabe, um dia a levarei para ver a aurora boreal – ele falou de repente._

_-E como pode saber que eu já não vi antes._

_-Ginevra, você não viu – ele disse cético e arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_-Está bem. Eu nunca vi._

_-Então você verá. Ao meu lado. Aninhada em meus braços._

_-E o sol da meia-noite? – ela indagou olhando para ele como se fosse uma criança pidona._

_-Tudo. Eu te levarei para a Índia se você quiser. Você terá o mundo, contanto que eu esteja sempre ao seu lado – ele sorriu e piscou._

_-Em relação a isso, pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu jamais vou abandoná-lo._

_-Eu também. Jamais. Por motivo algum eu te deixarei. É uma promessa._

_O destino fora pior que o próprio Voldemort obrigando-o a deixá-la de forma tão cruel._

_-Eu te amo, Draco – ela beijou a mão dele._

_-Eu também a amo, Ginevra – ele devolveu o beijo na mão dela._

_O metrô chegou e eles embarcaram para o _que_ seria mais uma noite de amor."_

Ela olhou para o sol nascendo e sua dor se intensificou. Era como se estivesse torturando-a com a Cruciatus.

**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**

Harry chegou no momento em que ela estava se derramando em lágrimas e fazia menção de cair. Ele a socorreu e a pôs deitada no sofá.

-Ginny, meu amor, o que está acontecendo? – ele indagou preocupado. – Por favor, me diga.

Ela se sentiu suja, enjoada, indigna de tal preocupação, tal amor e devoção quando tudo que ela fazia era pensar e amar a outro. Harry tirou do rosto dela alguns fios de cabelo e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Ginny virou o rosto, recusando o beijo.

-Ginny... O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou de forma calma, mas se podia sentir a dor pela rejeição.

-Eu não sei – ela falou o mais próximo da verdade que ela podia dizer. Sentiu-se pior ainda por ter que mentir. – Me deixe só, por favor, Harry. Só preciso de algum tempo.

-Bem, você terá o dia inteiro. Tenho que sair daqui a pouco, lembra-se?

-Sim.

Silêncio.

-Obrigada, Harry.

-De nada – ele disse inseguro.

Ela não gostava de fazer isso com Harry. Mas de alguma forma ela precisava tê-lo ali. Ele a segurava quando caía. Mas ela queria outros braços, mesmo que com eles viessem uma Marca Negra. Mais dor. Mais lágrimas.

Harry preparava-se para sair e sua voz veio da porta da cozinha.

-O jornal acabou de chegar. Está sobre a mesa.

Ela gemeu algo em resposta e ele saiu deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos e lembranças dolorosas e saudosas.

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**

"_-Eu terminei com Harry – ela anunciou ao encontrá-lo àquele dia._

_-Por quê? – ele controlou a surpresa na voz._

_-Não estava mais suportando beijá-lo e sentir sua boca na minha; tocá-lo e sentir a pele quente ao invés da sua mais fria; olhá-lo e não ver o cinza que gosto. Estava me sentindo a pior das mulheres. Não era justo com nenhum de nós._

_-E agora? – Draco finalmente se levantou da cadeira em que estava e se aproximou dela. – O que vai fazer?_

_-Bem, eu estive pensando..._

_-Em que? – Ele olhou mais intensamente para ela._

_-Estive pensando que nós podemos ficar juntos. Como um casal._

_-É isso que quer?_

_-Sem sombra de dúvida._

_-Então deve saber que você só poderá ser minha. Não aceito dividi-la com ninguém._

_-Diz só o que eu preciso ouvir para saber que fiz a coisa certa, e que vou aceitar a coisa certa – ela pediu e trincou o lábio inferior._

_Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela de forma lenta e torturante._

_-Eu a amo, Ginevra Weasley._

_Era libertador dizer isso. E Draco sabia que amava a ruiva. Sempre amaria."_

A voz dele era algo como notas musicais celestes. Como se as estrelas brincassem e estivesse esbarrando-se uma na outra. E conseguia ficar mais divina quando declara seu amor a ela. Ginny deliciava-se todas as vezes que simplesmente ouvia uma única silaba vinda dos lábios finos de Draco.

**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**

Ela devia saber que ele nunca havia sentido amor por ela. Draco a enganara, ela só não conseguia enxergar o motivo. Ginny se levantou do sofá e foi preparar algo que pudesse comer e talvez, alguma poção para melhorar seu atual estado. Chegando à cozinha observou o jornal em cima da mesa.

Novamente a dor a invadiu e foi tão forte que fez seu coração perder uma batida. Ela se sentou procurando controlar-se. Após vários minutos ela conseguiu, embora só tivesse conseguido ao surgir em sua mente um par de olhos azul-acinzentados e um sorriso cínico.

Ela levou uma mão ao peito querendo poder alcançar seu coração e arrancá-lo dali como forma de erradicar o amor que ainda nutria por Draco.

Algumas vezes ela pensava se algo teria mudado se ela tivesse insistido mais para que ele fugisse. Talvez ele desistisse de ficar e fugiria com ela ou sozinho. O importante era que eles ficassem juntos. Se Ginny tivesse sido mais perseverante talvez Draco nunca tivesse deixado-a.

"_-Parabéns, Ginevra – ele disse seco._

_Ginny estava deitada e Draco estava ponto suas vestes._

_-Por quê? Meu aniversário foi há meses._

_-Você finalmente conseguiu._

_-Consegui o que? Por Merlin, Draco, seja mais claro! – ela se sentou cruzando as pernas._

_-Você fez com que eu caísse de amor por você. Satisfeita? – ele falou numa voz sem emoção. _

_Mas ela sabia tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Era o mesmo que ela sentia._

_-Oh, Draco! Draco! – ela falou numa voz alta demais._

_Ginny ficou de joelhos e o lençol em seu corpo caiu revelando as curvas que seu corpo fazia tão perfeitamente. Ela se aproximou dele e o agarrou pela roupa trazendo-o para perto dela. Para muito perto._

_-Eu te amo. Você me fez experimentar o mel mais doce e me viciou nele – ela o beijou de forma apaixonada e começou a abrir os botões que ele havia acabado de fechar._

_-É, isso. Eu também te amo – ele falou deitando seus corpos sobre a cama para só então fazerem _amor _pela primeira vez."_

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**

Ela acabou por esquecer-se de ler o jornal para ir vestir uma roupa mais apropriada.

Enquanto procurava por uma roupa, ela se lembrou da única coisa que ainda mantinha dele: uma mecha dos cabelos loiros platinados dele. E como se fosse automática, a dor voltou e ela sabia que ela só passaria quando tivesse tais mechas em mãos.

Ginny jogou todas as roupas para fora do guarda-roupa e então encontrou os fios presos por uma fita. Ela os segurou delicadamente, como se fosse ouro, e lembrou-se do dia em que ele dera a ela, poucos dias antes de deixá-la.

"_Draco estava sentado na cama apoiando o queixo nos joelhos e observava algum ponto da parede._

_-O que está acontecendo, Amor?_

_-Eu nunca lhe dei nada. Nada que fizesse você se lembrar de mim quando eu estiver longe._

_-Não importa. Nós nunca ficaremos muito longe um do outro – Ginny depositou um beijo casto na face dele._

_-Já sei! – ele disse._

_Levantou-se e foi até sua capa e de lá retirou a varinha._

_-O que vai fazer?_

_-Você verá._

_Draco separou uma mecha de cabelo e encostou a varinha. Pequenas faíscas saíram da ponta da varinha dele e isso fez com que a mecha se separasse do resto do cabelo tão lindo dele._

_-Tome – ele pegou a mão dela e pôs a mecha lá. – Para quando sentir saudades, vontade de me ver ou simplesmente se lembrar de mim._

_Os olhos dela brilharam com as lágrimas que começavam a brotar. Ela pegou a varinha as mãos dele e repetiu o gesto que ele fizera nos cabelos ruivos dela._

_-Fique com uma mecha minha também. Assim sempre teremos um pouco do outro perto de nós._

_-Tenha certeza que jamais me separarei dela – Draco segurou o rosto de Ginny por entre as mãos. – Nunca, nunca duvide do quanto eu a amo. Jamais se esqueça do quanto somos felizes._

_-Eu não vou esquecer porque simplesmente você estará sempre comigo para me lembrar._

_Eles se beijaram de forma singela, inocente."_

Ela só queria poder ter mais do que alguns fios para fazê-la se lembrar dele. Queria poder ter as mãos, os lábios, os cabelos e principalmente os olhos tão singulares dele.

Com a mecha ainda segura na mão ela desceu. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um pouco de água para beber. Precisava se acalmar. Droga! O que estava acontecendo com ela que a estava deixando tão nostálgica?

**Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes**

Ao sentar-se à mesa olhou para o jornal. Pegou e começou a ler. Nada de realmente novo. Mais mortes, mais desastres, mais incompetência do Ministério, apenas o de sempre. Ela nem sequer lia as matérias. Passava os olhos sem nenhum interesse.

Foi então que algo chamou sua atenção: uma foto. Mas não era qualquer foto, era uma foto de duas pessoas mortas que ela nem pensou em tentar reconhecer. Eram todos Comensais e no final das contas mereciam morrer.

Seu peito doeu novamente e ela resolveu ler a matéria.

_**"Comensais da Morte morrem após duelo com Aurores"**_

_'Esta madrugada dois Comensais foram encontrados por Aurores do Ministério da Magia enquanto iam ao encontro de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles travaram um duelo que, segundo os Aurores, estendeu-se por mais de uma hora e meia e que teve como resultado o Auror Dower ferido e a morte dos dois Comensais envolvidos. Eles foram identificados como sendo Amico Carrow, recente fugitivo de Azkaban, e Draco Malfoy, filho do já conhecido...'_

Ginny deixou o copo com água cair e se espatifar no chão. Olhou mais atentamente para a foto e pode reconhecer, mesmo que com o rosto sujo de fuligem e sangue, o rosto de Draco. Uma expressão serena repousava em seu rosto. Então ela percebeu que estava chorando já que as lágrimas caíam pesadas no papel.

Não era possível. Não podia ser. Era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do Profeta Diário. Tinha que ser! Draco não poderia estar simplesmente morto. Isso era impossível.

E então a onda da realidade caiu pesada sobre ela. Agora ela tinha um motivo para estar desesperada, aflita, triste e com dor desde a madrugada. O amor de sua vida estava morrendo enquanto ela chorava durante toda a noite. Ela pegou o jornal e continuou a ler a matéria procurando por mais informações. Tinha que saber tudo. Era o seu Draco que estava morto. O dono se seu coração, corpo e alma.

_'... Comensal da Morte encontrado morto recentemente, Lucius Malfoy. Segundo um dos Aurores presentes, Draco Malfoy foi o último a morrer, logo depois de ter ferido o Auror Dower. O mesmo Auror que deu informações disse, também, que Malfoy não foi morto por nenhuma maldição lançada, mas sim pelos muitos ferimentos em seu corpo que já se encontrava no mesmo estado. Com a morte de Draco Malfoy, a família Malfoy morre junto sem deixar nenhum herdeiro.'_

Ela se levantou e foi para a sala. Em uma mão a mecha dos cabelos platinados de Draco tentava em vão convencê-la de que tudo aquilo ainda era um terrível pesadelo. Ginny olhou para a mecha novamente e, talvez fosse coisa de sua mente, mas a vivacidade dos fios havia sumido. Ela já não conseguia senti-lo vivo.

Como ela poderia seguir em frente se a pessoa que amava estava morta? Ela queria ir para longe, fugir, correr até que seus pés sangrassem como Draco havia sangrado, como ela sangrava por dentro nesse momento. Ela se deitou no sofá e ficou em posição fetal vendo a chama de sua vida extinguir-se lentamente.

Então ela se deu conta de que nunca mais veria o sorriso que tanto idolatrava, nunca mais sentiria o toque frio e carinhoso que tanto amava... Nunca mais veria o brilho dos olhos que um dia iluminaram o caminho dela.

Se alguma força divina existia, com certeza a estava fazendo pagar por todos os seus pecados de forma cruel e bem dolorosa. Viver enquanto o bem-amado de seu coração jazia morto em algum lugar era uma maneira bem cruel de fazer uma pessoa sofrer.

A última lembrança feliz que ela tinha dele veio à sua mente.

"_Ginevra, faça-me um favor._

_-Diga._

_-Me ame. Me ame como se amanhã fosse o derradeiro dia de nossas vidas. Me ame como se nunca mais fossemos nos ver._

_-Eu já te amo dessa maneira._

_-Eu sei. Mas eu quero que esta noite seja a melhor. Quero poder me lembrar dela como o momento mais feliz da minha vida. De nossas vidas._

_Ginny não disse mais nada. Apenas se ajeitou por cima do corpo dele e começou a beijá-lo intensa, calorosa e amorosamente. Suas respirações tornaram-se uma, seus corações batiam juntos e logo seus corpos eram apenas um. Um único corpo, uma única alma."_

Mesmo com toda a tristeza de saber que ele estava morto, ela esboçou um sorriso. Essa também era a lembrança mais feliz dela. O ultimo momento de amor que tiveram. O ultimo brilho de amor dos olhos dele.

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay  
Stay**

Ela também queria poder morrer. Só assim eles poderiam ficar juntos novamente. Somente dessa maneira ela veria o brilho dos olhos dele e poderia se perder neles.

Talvez se ela ficasse bem quietinha e desejando morrer, a Morte viesse buscá-la. Mas ela sabia que isso jamais aconteceria. E isso era pior ainda: saber que mesmo que quisesse ela não podia mais encontrá-lo. Mas ela seguiria em frente, vivendo. Esperaria até o dia em que novamente poderia rever os olhos cinza que tanto amava. Por agora ela apenas iria sofrer a morte da única pessoa que realmente amou, tendo a certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde ficariam juntos novamente.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado :)  
Reviwes ;)  
beijos.


End file.
